Mass Effect 2 : Shepard & Assassin 2
by jeaniesimply
Summary: (Sequel to Mass Effect 1 : Shepard & Assassin) Overcome with despair after Shepard's death, Leah loses herself to darkness. But when Shepard returns, working for the Corporation who held her captive for 10 years, can she forgive him?
1. Prologue

Welcome back! Continuing my story with OC, Leah, and Shepard. I do not own Mass Effect...just playing in their world.

**...w...**

The artificial sunlight was shining brightly down on the bikini covered body of Leahala Vail. She was lying by the pool reading a datapad as Commander John Shepard was slowly making laps. After fighting Saren and Sovereign they decided to take a week of R&R on the Citadel and they were happy they did.

Shepard stopped after his third lap and stared at the amazing body of the woman he loves. He had no idea that when he found her at that Cerberus facility he would have discovered an extinct species and found the woman of his dreams. She looked just like any other human woman only she was ten times stronger, faster, and deadlier than any Krogan currently living. He watched her for a few seconds, smiled to himself and climbed out of the pool wanting to have her beautiful body wrapped in his arms. Leah bit her bottom lip watching the water fall from the muscular body of the only man she has ever allowed herself to love.

"What?" His dark voice vibrated through her body.

"You're sexy." She smiled.

"Really?" He smiled as he crawled up her body allowing the cold water to drip onto her skin.

"John!"

He took her mouth greedily, forcing her legs open with his knees and settling in between them. As his arousal pushed against her she wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened their kiss wanting him badly.

"Leah." He whispered into their kiss. "I want you..."

"I'm yours, John. You just have to take it..."

Shepard pushed his pelvis into hers making her gasp as a shot of pleasure surged through her. He then smiled and easily hoisted her up into his arms as he stood.

"If you..." She began to threaten.

Shepard chuckled and Leah screamed playfully before he jumped into the pool. He pushed her against the side and held her there, after they came up for air. They kissed as if their lives depended on it, his hands running up her body grabbing onto her swelling breasts. She bit and sucked his lips running her hands down his chest, stomach, then about to free his straining length.

"Shepard?" Anderson's familiar voice called from inside their room.

Shepard let out an irritated sigh, putting his forehead against Leah's. She pulled his face back to her's and kissed him again, hard.

"Leah?" Anderson's voice was closer.

She bit Shepard's bottom lip making him suck in a sharp breath.

"Shhhh! Pretend we're not here." He joked.

"Duty calls, my love." She winked.

Shepard let Leah reluctantly go and they stepped out of the pool. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, then was right behind her wrapping up in his towel. Together they walked into the living room looking for their guest.

"Anderson." Shepard smiled.

"Shepard. Leah." He shook their hands. "I'm sorry to ruin your weekend but we have an issue. Three ships have gone dark in a sector and I need you and the Normandy to go check it out. We believe it's pockets of Geth resistance but we are not sure." Anderson handed Shepard a data pad.

"Absolutely," Shepard scanned it and handed it to Leah. "We can be ready to leave in ten minutes." He added after reading the details.

**...w...**

After a short elevator ride to the Normandy, Shepard walked in and gave Joker the coordinates. He then made the slow walk to the Galaxy map.

After leaving Citadel space, Shepard was looking through the galaxy map and hadn't noticed that Leah was missing.

"Shepard," Leah called through their personal comm.

"Where are you?"

"What is our ETA, Commander?"

"Joker, what's our ETA?"

"4 hours, Commander."

"4 hours, why?"

"I'm in the observatory, you need to see this, sir." She sounded alarmed.

"I'll be right there."

Shepard walked to the elevator and headed for the observatory. As he walked in the door shut behind him and locked. He spun and there stood Leah in just his N7 sweatshirt.

"Now," She walked up to him. "...where were we?"

"You know I have a cabin..."

"This is more fun, Commander."

Shepard wrapped his arms around her shoulders and he lifted her into his arms.

"I love you." He smiled against her lips.

"I love you." She smiled and kissed him.

**...w...**

After several days of searching, the crew of the Normandy has found no signs of Geth. Shepard and Leah were suited up in Engineering waiting for word.

"Leah," Shepard winked. "I'm headed down to the battery, go up to the cockpit with Joker and keep an eye out."

"Copy that."

She gave him a quick slap on his behind and ran to the cockpit.

"Disengaging FTL drives." Joker reported to Pressly. "Emissions sinks active. Board is green... We are running silent."

"We're wasting our time. Four days searching up and down this sector and we haven't found any sight of Geth activity." Pressly frowned not realizing Leah was in the room.

"Three ships went missing here in the past few months. Something happened to them." She added simply.

"Yes ma'am," He cleared his throat making Joker laugh. "My money's on slavers. The Terminus System is crawling with them."

"Picking up something on the long range scanner. Unidentified vessel." An Ensign was pulling up scans of the ship. "Looks like a cruiser."

Leah walked over and looked at the Ensign's screens.

"Doesn't match any known signatures." Joker studied the data.

"Cruiser is changing course. Now on intercept trajectory."

"Can't be!" Pressly argued. "Stealth systems are engaged. There's no way a Geth ship could..."

"It's not the Geth!" Leah stared.

"Brace for evasive maneuvers!" Joker yelled.

The massive unknown ship's weapons began firing on the Normandy. They struck the Normandy on the left side. The terminal Pressly was reviewing blew up, killing him.

"Pressly!" The Ensign yelled just before her terminal blew, killing her.

The concussion from the explosion tossed Leah back into the wall. Glass shattering everywhere, shower her face with small cuts.

"Leah!" Joker yelled.

"I'm okay!" She stood shaking the glass off her body. "Status!"

"Kinetic barrier is down! Multiple hull breaches! Weapons offline! Somebody get that fire out!"

"Set the auto pilot! Get everyone on the shuttles!" Leah ordered. "I have to go get Shepard!"

"No! I'm not leaving her!"

Leah ignored him and ran toward the battery, she had to make sure Shepard was okay.

The Normandy was lost. Hull breaches, dead crew members, and fires flooded the halls. Leah finally made it to the battery and tried to catch her breath relieved when she saw that Shepard was okay. Kaiden was already there talking to him.

"Shepard!" She yelled.

"Distress beacon is ready to launch." He calmly said putting his helmet on.

"Will the Alliance get here in time?" Kaiden asked after putting his helmet on.

The wall behind Leah and Kaiden exploded pushing her into him. Shepard grabbed an extinguisher and began working on the fires.

"I'm not doing this just so they can find our frozen corpses. Get everyone onto the escape shuttles!" Shepard ordered.

"Joker is still in the cockpit. He's refusing to abandon ship." Leah turned to him. "I'm not leaving either!"

"I need you two to get the crew on the evac shuttles. I'll take care of Joker."

Shepard grabbed onto Leah's arm and squeezed before walking toward the cockpit.

"John!"

"Leahala, go!" He looked back at her. "Now!"

She's never heard him use that tone before along with her full name. He was worried and she needed to listen.

"Aye, aye sir." Kaiden turned to go but stopped.

"I won't leav..." She began but another explosion stopped her.

"Leah." Kaiden said gently. "I need your help."

"Go." Shepard looked at her.

"I'll see you there." She stated.

**...w...**

Leah and Kaiden made sure everyone was on the shuttles before getting in separate shuttles themselves. As the evac shuttles released from the Normandy, Shepard headed to the cockpit.

"Come on, Joker!" Shepard commanded once he got into the cockpit. "We have to get out of here!"

"No!" Joker yelled. "I won't abandon the Normandy! I can still save her!"

"She's lost. We can still make it. Come on!"

"No! We just have to...oh no!"

The enemy ship began firing on the Normandy again. Shepard grabbed onto Joker's arm and hoisted him out of the chair. He pulled Joker along with him and shoved him into the evac shuttle. Before he could get in after Joker, another explosion pushed him away from the shuttle.

"Commander!" Joker yelled. "Shepard!"

As Joker yelled his name, Shepard slapped the release button for the shuttle. The doors closed and the shuttle shot away from the Normandy as she blew up.

"NO!" Joker screamed.

**...w...**

The evac shuttles were already preloaded with coordinates to a habitable planet with an Alliance outpost.

Leah's shuttle was one of the last to arrive. She immediately assessed the crew and made sure everyone was counted and aided the injured. Kaiden ran to where she was and looked around.

"Shepard?" He asked.

"Not yet."

"Leah?!" Garrus yelled.

"I'm okay." She smiled thankful he was okay.

Garrus pulled her into a hug and set her down.

"Thank the Spirits you're okay. Where is Shepard?"

"I don't know..."

"He'll be okay, Leah." He assured her.

Leah then stared at the sky because all shuttles were accounted for except one. Suddenly a large sound echoed against the mountains. The crew looked behind them and a single shuttle was falling from the sky with a parachute to slow it. They all ran to it anxiously to free Shepard and Joker.

When it landed, Leah burnt her hand grabbing the handle needing to know Shepard and Joker were okay. The door popped open and Joker was lying on his side...alone. He looked up at her, his eyes moist and a pained look on his face. Kaiden grabbed Leah's shoulder and looked into the shuttle letting out a loud gasp.

"No..." Kaiden whispered.

"Leah..." Joker couldn't hold back his tears.

"No..." She hissed through gritted teeth, her body trembled. "W-where is he..."

"He risked himself ...for me...to save me."

"He got another shuttle then..." She fell to her knees, her face emotionless.

"Leah..." Garrus said sympathetically.

"Don't!" She snapped. "Joker...another shuttle. H-He got ano..." She cried.

"No...he didn't make it. He got...spaced..." Joker cried.

"Didn't make it to this shuttle..." She wouldn't accept it. "...spaced...to another shuttle..."

"Leah, they are both... gone."

She let out a heartbreaking sob and screamed out her pain. Garrus reached down and pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his chest. He was trembling with devastation as well because they both had to now live with one thing... Shepard was gone...


	2. Chapter 1 : Awake & Alive

This takes place after Shepard wakes up and after he investigates Freedom's Progress. I do not own Mass Effect 2. I'm just showing my love for Commander Shepard! ;-) I hope you enjoy. Again, my stories go fast! That is my writing way!

**...w...**

Cerberus. Shepard looked around his new cabin in disbelief that he was standing here. He was alive though he hadn't known he was dead. For him it was as if he had been asleep for moments. He now knew how Leah felt when she woke from her Cerberus sleep. Cerberus... he was disgusted with himself again. He stood in middle of the his cabin and looked around then he spotted a photo of him and Leah on the desk. How did they get that photo? It was lost...

"_Leah._" He let out a sigh but couldn't look at the photo anymore.

He walked to his bed and plopped down loudly. He was angry, at first, not wanting to work with these terrorists but then Freedom's Progress opened his eyes. He still didn't want to work with Cerberus but if he couldn't get help from the Council, he knew he had to stay with them to fight. He had to save these Colonies. Leah... Would Leah forgive him for this? If he could find her and explain she would...if she let him explain.

"Shepard," EDI's voice broke the silence.

"What?" He snapped.

"We will be at the Citadel in five minutes."

"Fine." He closed his eyes then realized the information at his disposal. "EDI, could you use the Cerberus databases to locate someone?"

"If you have a name I could run a search."

"Leahala Vail."

"I am unable to search that name due to my restrictions, Shepard."

"Restrictions? Do you have them on everyone?"

"Due to my restrictions I am unable to answer that."

"God damn Cerberus! Have we fucking landed?"

"Yes."

Shepard stood, dressed quickly and headed to the Embassies with Miranda and Jacob in tow. He liked Jacob but there was something about Miranda that he did not like. It didn't help that she lived and loved Cerberus with a passion he did not understand. He kept trying to find a way to like her because she did save his life but he couldn't at this point.

After they stepped off the elevator, Shepard stopped and stared in awe. It was strange seeing the Citadel back together again and even though he was happy to see business as usual, last time he saw it, most the Citadel was on fire.

"Shepard?" Miranda's voice set him off.

"Just give me a damn second." He snapped.

"..." She stared him down.

His interaction with EDI put him in a rotten mood and he was wanting to find Leah so badly that he was almost blind with his hate for Cerberus. They walked up to a closed door where a Turian stood and a massive scanner buzzed around them did not help his mood at all. A brief alarm sounded and Shepard looked to the Turian even more annoyed.

"Obviously security has tightened since you were last here." Miranda broke the silence.

"Shut it down." The turian spoke to someone via earpiece. "What?! Do you seriously think...yeah. Okay. Sorry for the inconvenience, sir," the Turian turned to Shepard. "...our scanners are picking up false readings. They seem to think you're ...uh... dead."

"I'm getting that everywhere. It's a pain in the ass. Who do I talk to about it?"

Shepard felt bad for being an ass but it felt liberated at the same time. The fact he was working with Cerberus made him sick to his stomach and why not take it out on everyone? The things he witnessed them do to people he cared about but he then thought about it and understood that this was necessary. Freedoms Progress was a large push onto the Cerberus boat and he had to try to help.

The C-Sec officer pointed Shepard and crew to Commander Bailey for assistance. Shepard didn't know why but in their short interaction he knew he liked the man. There was something very honest and raw about him. He could trust him.

**...w...**

The Council gave Shepard back his Spectre status but refused to help. He had no choice but to stay with Cerberus ...for now. The only good part about all of this was seeing Anderson again. After watching the interactions, Shepard felt bad making him the Councilor but refused to make Udina anything and Udina was apparently very unhappy about Shepard's choice.

After Udina stomped out of the office, Shepard and Anderson had a long chat about what has happened to the Normandy crew and life. They stared out at the Citadel on Anderson's balcony.

"If there is anything you need just let me know, Shepard." Anderson smiled after a moment of silence.

"There is one thing..." Shepard looked up toward Anderson.

"I don't know where she is, John." His voice went soft. "After you..." Anderson paused. "...She changed. She took dangerous contracts and gained a reputation. I asked Garrus to reach out to her but he disappeared shortly after she did. He sent word that he wasn't able to find her then nothing."

"Reputation? Garrus is missing?"

"I can send you what I have on her and yes, he is."

"No." He refused. "I don't want to read it. I want Leah to tell me herself and I'll see if I can find Garrus too."

"I'll keep my channel open for you if you need anything, Commander."

"If you hear anything..."

"You'll be the first to know."

"I appreciate you, Anderson. Thank you."

The two men shook hands and Shepard headed out to meet a new crew member Kasumi Goto.

**...w...  
>This takes place after the Kasumi loyalty mission, Omega Archangel and Mordin Solis missions. I know. I know... my stuff goes fast!<strong>

**...w...**

Shepard wasn't sure what to think of his new crew member, Kasumi. Her fighting style reminded him of Leah so it was very difficult to be around her. But she was going to be a great addition with her skills, so he was willing to at least try to get to know her. Helping her retrieve her grey box from that lunatic was a huge step in the right direction. If he had to work with Cerberus he wanted to know his crew and make sure they were loyal to him and not them.

Since the trip to Horizon was going to take a few hours, Shepard decided to try to get some sleep. He hadn't been sleeping that much since waking and after sleeping for 2 years. He walked into his cabin and laid down. He fell asleep faster than he expected.

"John..." Leah moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands over her naked body.

Shepard woke up so quickly he almost threw himself to the floor. He was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He stood from the bed and tried to shake the dream. It wasn't a bad one but dreaming of Leah was making the emptiness within him grow. He tried to lay back down and his body refused to sleep.

Frustrated and his body refusing to go back to sleep, he headed into the lounge and poured himself a very stiff drink forgetting that is where Kasumi has taken residence.

"Can't sleep?" Kasumi's disembodied voice asked making him spit blue liquid onto the bar.

"Damn it, Kasumi." He shouted looking around for her.

"Are you okay, Shep?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm..." He then stopped and took a deep breath not wanting to take his anger out on her. "I forgot you were in here. Sorry..."

"It's okay." She appeared sitting in the chair next to him.

"And no. I cannot sleep. You?"

"No. I don't sleep that much." She poured herself a shot and filled his glass.

"I wish I didn't."

"I want to thank you for helping me find Keiji's grey box. It gave me some closure even though I destroyed his memories. If you don't mind my asking, what is keeping you up?" She took her shot.

Shepard took the shot and sighed. Kasumi swiveled her chair to look at him.

"I lost someone I loved too." He poured another shot and drank it.

"She died?"

"No." He stopped and stared at the wall. "...I did."

"If you have a chance to be with the one you love, why hesitate? I lost Keiji to death...but you didn't lose your love. Go get her."

"It's been 2 years, Kasumi. She's a beautiful woman."

Shepard remembered what Leah said about the Irlan only finding love once but he couldn't help his mind from wandering.

"Wouldn't you rather know for sure? What is her name? I'm sure we can find her in a database to give you closure. You are obviously torturing yourself over this."

"Leah." He almost sighed her name. "Leahala Vail."

"Shep, I'm tired." Kasumi said before she vanished.

Shepard was used to Kasumi's odd behavior by this point. He poured himself another shot and took it. Then it hit him, she knew Leah. He threw the shot glass shattering it on the wall behind the bar.

"Kasumi, do you know her?!" He looked around. "EDI! Where is Kasumi?!"

"In the room with you." EDI stated.

"Kasumi please..." He almost begged.

"Shep," She appeared sitting on her couch. "...I worked on a job with her about 6 months ago. I have not seen her since then."

"Is...was she okay?"

"Mostly."

"Mostly? What the hell does that mean?"

"I was always wondering what drove her to such madness...such darkness."

"Madness? Darkness?"

"She rarely spoke of her feelings. She must have loved you deeply because your death did something to her. I knew her from years ago and she is a different person now."

"What do you mean?"

"She feels nothing. For anyone or anything. I do know that she did take this job helping this politician because his young daughter asked... Camp something but... That was last week. I'll see what I can dig up because you helped me."

"I..." He began then smiled. "...thank you, Kasumi. I'll leave you alone."

Shepard turned to leave and ran out of the Lounge. He was so close but so far away and hearing that his death took her to darkness, devastated him. He had to find her before he lost her. As he headed to the elevator, his mood was soured but he had a bit of hope with this lead. The doors to the elevator slid open and Shepard almost knocked Garrus over.

"There you are! I was just... Shepard?" Garrus asked. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." He slammed his fist onto the elevator wall. "I feel like me. I didn't feel dead. I wake up and I've lost two years. My crew is gone. The Alliance and the Council has turned their back on me...AGAIN." He shouted the last word. "...And I lost..." Shepard stopped.

Garrus knew why he was upset and understood his pain. After he lost contact with Leah he was just as sad.

"If I knew where she was, John."

"I know. Kasumi was with her 6 months ago. How was she, Garrus...you know..."

"Don't." Garrus said simply.

"Don't what?"

"Do this to yourself. She can take care of herself... It's just finding her."

"Kasumi gave me a lead. It's not a great one but it's something."

"What is it?"

"EDI," Shepard yelled.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Are we almost to Horizon?"

"We will be there in about 20 minutes."

"Do me a favor, find me anything about a Politician by the name of Camp. Have the info waiting for me when we get back."

"I have found 34,678 Camps in my database. 4 of which are Politicians.."

Shepard and Garrus glanced at each other. This was going to be a very long night after they finish investigating Horizon.


	3. Chapter 2 : Act of Kindness

This takes place 4 days before Shepard gets the information from Kasumi about Alan Camp.

**...w...**

"The Shadow Broker says we got her! The last in a species. Do you realize how much she's worth!" A Blue Suns Merc smiled. "He's willing to pay a lot for her, Pete."

"Her reputation doesn't fit this situation, Ned." The other stared at the handcuffed woman.

"Where is Alan Camp?" Leah asked making the Mercs stop talking.

They looked around the small room as if she was playing a joke on them.

"Why?" Ned asked.

"He's my bounty." She looked up.

Ned flinched because her green eyes felt as if they were burning through his skull. Pete walked up to her and smiled.

"You're our prisone..." He sneered.

Leah shot up and snapped Pete's neck as though he was made of paper. She handcuffs that she had around her wrists were now on the floor and Ned had no idea when she removed them. He just stared in awe and she walked closer to him, slowly popping her knuckles.

"Ned," She grinned. "...I'm looking for Alan Camp. Are you going to stand in my way too?"

"You-you were chained..."

"Not anymore."

Ned trembled and held up a key card. She smiled and grabbed it elbowing him in the face, knocking him out cold. She walked to a computer console hacking into it quietly. She scanned the records and located her bounty then quickly headed that way. Few guards were present this late at night so she had no problem getting to the cell after killing them.

"Alan Camp?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Please...no more..." He flinched as the door opened.

It looked like he had been badly beaten and tortured for days. Leah felt bad for him but needed to get him out as soon as possible.

"Your family is waiting for me to bring you home. Come on." She held her hand out.

**...w...**

24 hours later, Leah and Alan walked up to his house on the Citadel. His family ran out hugging, kissing, and crying. Several C-Sec Officers and their Commander were at the Camp home. The Commander walked up and smiled.

"Thank you for helping them."

"My pleasure. I couldn't say no to her." Leah nodded at a little girl who ran to her father's arms.

"I'm Commander Bailey." He held out his hand. "If you need anything come see me."

"Nice to meet you," She grabbed his hand firmly. "...I'm Leah."

"Well, I have to go question Mr. Camp."

Commander Bailey walked toward the embracing family, Leah smiled and watched as Alan Camp embraced his wife and child. Watching Mr. and Mrs. Camp show their love, suddenly made Leah get choked up She began immediately thinking about Shepard and how much she missed him. So deep in thought she didn't see Mrs. Camp walk up to her.

"Leah, we cannot thank you enough."

"It was my pleasure. Just stay out of trouble next time, Alan." She shouted loudly pointing at him.

"I will, Leah, thank you."

Alan waved to Leah then headed away with several C-Sec officers. Mrs. Camp held up a credit chit for her when the crowd went into the house.

"As promised." She acted secretive.

"It was free of charge, Mrs. Camp."

Mrs. Camp began sobbing and hugged Leah tightly. She never wanted money to help, Alan was a good man and she didn't want to see him die for no reason. A young girl walked up to Leah, tears stained her face. Leah squatted to her knees so she could look her in the face.

"Thank you for saving my daddy."

"Thank you for asking for my help."

"I knew you could save him. I know you are hurting, I can see that. But you are a good person."

"How could you possibly know that?" Leah stared at the child.

"I just do." She smiled.

After Elena Camp hugged her and headed inside, Leah stood, looked around and swallowed the lump in her throat. She hated coming back to the Citadel mainly because of the security measures but because her last memories of the Citadel were with Shepard. She was exhausted those and decided to get a hotel room for the night. As always, she grabbed a hotel room in the Wards and headed to Chora's Den. She was hoping for a fight and drink.

As the night passed, Leah was sitting in the corner of the bar alone. Several Alliance soldiers approached and all left broken hearted because she shot them down. Her hair was in a messy bun, she wore an olive green tank top and black trousers with boots, she was not trying to be flattering. Shepard was the only man she had been with and refused to open up to anyone because to her, he was her one and only. She had her shot and it ended...she was meant to be alone.

**...w...**

Kaiden Alenko walked into Chora's Den looking to relax. Anderson just assigned him to a classified mission and wasn't specific on the details yet except he would be leaving for Horizon in the morning. Having the night off he decided to blow off some steam. He got a note from some of his old team members that they were at Chora's Den and decided to join them.

"Perez. Lerma." He smiled.

"Staff LT!" They cheered.

The group shared more laughs and shots than they should have but it was the first time Kaiden has let loose in a long time. It felt good to let go again. Last time he did it was with Shepard and that was a long time ago.

"What's up guys? Why so blue?" Kaiden smiled.

"That beautiful woman at the table has shot us all down..." Perez frowned.

"Where?"

"There." Lerma pointed at Leah.

Kaiden took in a sharp breath and fumbled his shot. He couldn't believe it was her. He then looked around to his friends and smiled.

"Beautiful right?"

"Stunning." He stared.

"Well... We've all approached her and she has shot us all down."

"I bet 500 credits I can get her to hug me within the first few seconds." Kaiden puffed out his chest.

"You're on!"

Kaiden straightened himself up and walked to her.

"Leah?" A familiar voice rang in her ears.

She was about to take another drink and stopped. Her eyes grew large and she slowly turned her head meeting eyes with Kaiden Alenko.

"Kaiden?" She set her drink down.

"You look fantastic, Leah." He smiled.

She immediately jumped up into his arms and hugged him tight. He squeezed her just as tight not realizing how much he had missed her until now. They didn't say a word because neither of them would be able to without mentioning Shepard.

"How are you?" He finally asked setting her down.

"I'm okay. You?" She lied.

"I'm okay." He lied.

They talked and drank for hours about what's happened the last 2 years and very careful not to mention Shepard.

**...w...**

8 days after her drinks with Kaiden, Leah woke up in a hotel room on Illium. She left the Citadel the day after she got there and decided Illium was where she needed to be. She didn't know why she just felt that she needed to be there.

This particular morning she woke very depressed for an unknown reason. She slowly got out of bed and into the shower where she punched the wall until her hand was bloody. She looked at her broken skin and opened her hand looking at her palm. She stared at the large scar from where she opened the door to Joker's shuttle all those years ago. It has been over two years since she lost Shepard. She hasn't broken down this bad in several months, why now? Maybe it was seeing Kaiden again, she did not know.

After her shower she got dressed and decided to go to see an old friend after some supply shopping. Nixerus smiled politely as Leah walked into Liara's apartment. She had given Leah a set of keys a long time ago so she could stay whenever she liked but Leah always got a hotel.

"Is she in?"

"Yes, she is in the living room. Should I announce you?"

"No. I'll just pop in like always. Thank you."

"Relax Sekat, I'll see you in a few hours." Liara stated as Leah walked further into the apartment.

Liara was typing away at her computer completely oblivious to who was in her apartment. She looked up quickly and stopped dead in her typing, staring at Leah.

"Leah!" She gasped and looked as though she had troubling news.

Leah was hoping for a warmer greeting but concern took over. Liara stumbled to her feet and walked toward her. All the info on the Shadow Broker she needed to process, then Shepard, and now Leah.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked.

"Y-yes... I just..." Liara didn't know how she was going to tell her. "Today has been a particularly odd day."

"Liara?" Leah was really concerned now.

"I need you to sit." She pulled Leah to the couch.

They sat across from each other, Liara wouldn't let go of her hands. She kept rubbing the tops of Leah's hands with her thumbs, her hands were trembling.

"Liara, you're scaring me...what's going on?" Leah asked. "I'm still not sure about making a baby with you, if that is what this is about..."

"No, that isn't it but I will remind you of how amazing it wou..."

"..." She gave Liara a look with an eyebrow raised.

Liara chuckled remembering the drunken night when she asked Leah to do that.

"It's about Shepard." She whispered.

"I have to go..." Leah dropped Liara's hands and stood.

"Just listen! I know it's hard to talk about. He was a dear friend of mine too."

"He wasn't just a dear friend of mine... I loved him."

"That isn't how I meant it."

"Do you know why i don't let people get close, Liara? They die!"

"That is a terrible way to live, Leah!"

Leah turned and spotted the display of Shepard's armor. Tears threatened to spill over and the burning in her throat began.

"Look! I came here to see an old friend not relive..." She snapped.

"I found his body after the Normandy went down." Liara blurted. "My friend, Feron, and I did."

"What did you say?"

"I found him. Cerberus approached me...to bring him back."

"Cerberus!? Liara! Do you even remember what we stopped them from doing? What the did to me!"

"They brought him back, Leah. He's here on Illium. Now."

A loud gasp left Leah's opened mouth. Tears formed and spilled out of her eyes.

"Uh..." She had to keep clearing the lump from her throat. "...Cerberus approached you for...for his body a-and you think they brought OUR ...m-my Shepard back?"

"It's him. He brought me coordinates to the Shadow Broker's base. I need your help."

Leah saw a flash reflect in one of Liara's paintings and pulled her to the floor. Bullets began to tear into Liara's apartment. One grazed Leah's rib cage and she grabbed it, blue blood dripping onto the tile floor.

"Go!" She ordered Liara.

"No! Not without you!"

"Get out of here!" Leah yelled as more bullets came in. "The Shadow Broker wants me more than you. It'll give you time to get out!"

"You're going to give yourself up?"

"GET OUT OF HERE, LIARA!"

Liara put a data drive in one of her Prothean art pieces, then grabbed Nexerius sneaking out as Shadow Broker agents piled into the apartment. Leah stood, holding her dripping wound. An Asari walked in from behind them and smiled.

"Well, well... This is a surprise. Leahala Vail."

"I'm sorry, I do not believe we have been introduced."

One of the agents pulled a pistol and fired six tranquilizer darts into Leah before the Asari could answer. Leah fell to the ground, eye sight getting very, very blurry... Just before she lost consciousness she heard the Asari speak.

"Clear the apartment. I just got a call that Commander Shepard is in route."


	4. Chapter 3 : Shadow Broker's Prisoner

Shepard stared at the burning building at Dracon Trade Center in disbelief. He couldn't believe it had just blown up in front of them. The reality then slapped him in the face and he found his voice.

"Liara's in there!" He yelled.

He wanted to make sure Liara was okay but he also wanted an explanation for the blue blood on her floor. Was Leah there? Was she in trouble? Was she in the building that just blew up in front of him with Liara? So many things were running through his head.

"This... is problematic." Thane stared at the destruction bringing Shepard back out of his racing thoughts.

"We have to go find her!" Garrus shouted over the screaming civilians.

"They just took out three floors to make sure she's dead!" Vasir stared. "I'll grab the skycar and seal off the building from the top!"

"I'll start down here snd work my way up." Shepard began running toward the building.

"Just save some for me!" Vasir smiled.

The three man ran up the steps as Vasir pulled away in the skycar.

"Do you think Leah is in there?" Garrus asked. "The blue blood on Liara's floor had to be her."

"I don't know, Garrus. I hope they are both okay."

"Are you talking about Leahala Vail?" Thane asked.

Shepard and Garrus stopped and looked at Thane.

"You know Leah?" They asked together.

"Of course. She was trained at the same facility I was. It has been years since I've seen her."

They were walking through the charred building looking for a way upstairs.

"She was..." Shepard began then stopped.

"She helped us stop a rogue Spectre and a Reaper over 2 years ago."

"I remember getting letters from her. She was very fond of you." Thane put his hand on Shepard's shoulder. "But the letters stopped and I began hearing rumors about her. Terrible things she was doing... as if trying to get killed. She is way too controlled for that type of thing. You must have meant more to her than I thought."

"She wrote you letters?" Garrus asked. "You must have known her well."

"For a few years I taught at the Hanar Facility. She was one of the best I trained. I'm sad to admit that she is a better assassin than I am."

"Come on." Shepard didn't want to talk about her anymore. "Let's go find them."

**...w...**

Vasir was a trader and Shepard wanted to take her out. Seeing Liara alive and well made him happy but he had an anger within him that bursted. Leah wasn't here and Vasir could probably tell him where she was. He let out an angry yell and ran toward Vasir, tackling her. Together they both rolled out of the third floor window.

"Shepard!" Garrus and Thane yelled.

They fought all the way down until Vasir kicked him away and he hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of him. Liara jumped out of the window after them and left Shepard on the ground, running after Vasir.

When Shepard was able to breathe again, he rolled over and tried to stand but couldn't. He was in a lot pain so he rolled back over and stared up from where he fell. He had no idea how many feet he fell but his body let him know it was too far. Garrus and Thane ran up helping him to his feet.

"Shepard, are you okay?" Garrus asked.

"Yea..." He grunted.

"Liara ran after Vasir through there." Thane pointed.

The conversation was quickly over as a wave of the Shadow Broker's men showed up and began shooting at them.

"We have to get to Liara!" Shepard yelled.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Garrus popped his empty clip.

After taking those men out they ran to the roof as Vasir was flying away in a skycar.

**...w...**

Vasir was finally down. Shepard walked up to her without his gun drawn hoping to get some information from her.

"You're dead." Vasir struggled to speak. "The Shadow Broker has been in power for decades. He's stronger than anything you've ever faced!"

"Is that why you sold out the Council to work for him?" Shepard knelt down to be eye to eye with her.

"You think I betrayed the Council? Like Saren? Go to hell! The Broker has given me damn good intel over the years. Intel that saved lives and kept the Citadel safe! So if the Broker needs a few people to disappear, I'll pay the price without hesitation."

"Spectres don't blow up buildings filled with innocent people!" Shepard yelled.

Garrus, Thane, and Liara had stayed back to allow Shepard to speak to Vasir alone but with him yelling, Garrus took a few steps to be closer.

"You want to judge me! What about your platoon on Akuze? And you're with Cerberus!"

"I know who they are and what they've done."

As Shepard and Vasir spoke Liara was going through the data drive. She had to get to the Shadow Broker and she also had to tell Shepard that Leah was in his hands because of her. How was she going to him that? Leah could be dead. She was crafty but this was the Shadow Broker with unlimited resources.

"Your girlfriend is getting a taste of the Broker's hospitality... for y-your... sins!"

Vasir then died before Shepard could ask her any more questions. He stood more angry than he has been in a long time because she mentioned Leah.

"Shepard, I have the coordinates. We have to..." Liara began.

"How did the Shadow Broker get Leah?!" Shepard shouted.

"If we..."

"Liara!" Shepard barked making her jump.

"S-she showed up to see me today..."

"Today!? What happened?!"

"She showed up...then the agents began shooting. She made me leave and gave herself to the Broker ...to ensure I got away."

"Her blood..." Garrus stepped closer and began.

"A bullet grazed her but she was fine. I have the coordinates to the base."

"Where the hell is that base?! We're going there now!"

**...w...**

Leah had burn marks all over her body, she was bleeding from several wounds, but she kept breaking out of her restraints. The Shadow Broker's men put up a force field that shocked her every time she tried to get through it. Suddenly after shouting and gun fire the power flickered and went out. The Shadow Broker's men stood with their eyes wide, scared. Leah gave them no shot to think, she killed them with her hands easily and without a second thought.

As the men hit the ground dead, Leah leaned against the wall and followed it to the floor where she sat. She was so exhausted and in pain. She stood and saw her reflection in a computer screen that was off. She had bruises covering most of her left eye with a long cut curving around it, still dripping blood onto her chest. Both her lips on her right side were busted open and swollen and dried blood from her nose. There was an anger that built suddenly, she was going to find the Shadow Broker and kill him.

Leah turned then ran out the door and down the hallway wanting to do nothing but kill the Shadow Broker. She ran through several corridors and every guard she found she would torture them until she was given the Broker's location. She kept running until she came upon a large door that she was told was the Shadow Broker's room. She balled up energy in her fist and Nova'd the door off it's hinges.

Liara spun as a door flew passed almost knocking her over and gasped seeing Leah standing behind where the door used to sit. She looked up and down Leah's body, her tank top was ripped and soaked in blood, her pants were ripped and dirty. She must have gone through hell. But Leah wasn't looking at Liara, she was staring at the man fighting the Yaug. Her Shepard.

"Leah!" Liara yelled.

Shepard looked back at the name and was forcefully knocked back rolling into Liara. Both of them hit the ground hard but Shepard stood quickly with his eyes focused on Leah.

Their eyes met for a second before, Leah ran in tackling the Yaug toppling them over. Shepard helped Liara get back up on her feet without being attacked because Leah was fighting the Broker hard. Seeing Shepard again, really seeing him, made many questions run through her head but all she could think about was distracting the Yaug long enough for them to get up.

"Leah..." He finally was able to find his voice.

"If you can get him to bring up that shield again, I've got an idea!" Liara called to him yanking his arm.

"Okay." He agreed.

Leah was knocked back and hit the pillar hard. She groaned and rolled behind where Shepard and Liara stood.

"Gun!" She held a hand out to him. "Where is the Broker?"

"You're looking at him." Shepard nodded at the Yaug.

"Are you kidding?!"

"No. We need to keep firing at him until he brings up his force field." Liara added.

"Okay."

He handed her his heavy pistol and they both began firing at the Shadow Broker. When the Broker brought his shield back up Shepard and Leah stopped firing and ran over to attack but instead, they rolled out of the way on opposite sides.

"Liara now!" Shepard yelled.

But as he yelled the Broker came close to him. Leah instinctively panicked and wanted to protect the man she loved and was there to yank the Broker back under the field as Liara brought it down.

"No!" Shepard yelled seeing Leah under with the Broker.

But it was too late. As the force field exploded around them and all went silent. Garrus sat up on his elbows and looked around confused. Shepard walked up to the dead Broker and looked for his love, but he didn't see her.

"Leah?" Garrus asked as he slowly stood.

Shepard spun so quickly he almost tripped over the lump of Yaug. Leah was leaning against a pillar close to them, looking very beaten and bloody. Garrus ran to her and hugged her tightly looking over her wounds and fussing at her for the silence between them.

"You disappeared!"

"I'm sorry..."

"No! We were supposed to stay together and you...you just..." He squeezed her tighter.

She groaned in pain but smiled sweetly because she was missing Garrus very much too. But her attention was focused on the man behind Garrus. She patted him on the mandible and stared at Commander Shepard. Shepard kept staring at her as he walked slowly up to her and pushed Garrus aside gently wanting to see her.

"Leah," He looked at her wounds then went to reach for her.

She immediately swatted his hands away and stared at him as if he was the most disgusting thing to her. Tears were pouring down her face as she stared at him but her face remained emotionless. She saw her Shepard behind all those scars but was it really him?

"Leah?" Garrus was confused. "...it's him."

"How do we know that? How can we trust that Cerberus brought _my_ Shepard back?" She hissed swaying back and forth.

Shepard opened his mouth to say something but Leah then collapsed to the floor into his arms.

"Joker," Shepard yelled into his comm. "...tell Doctor Chakwas we're headed to her with an emergency!"

Shepard scooped her limp body into his arms and they walked to the Normandy, leaving Liara behind to assume the Shadow Broker responsibilities. His face had a pained look attached fearing that he finally found her only to have lost her. The love of his life wanted nothing to do with him because of Cerberus.

**...w...**

As the Normandy left Liara and the Shadow Broker ship heading to Tuchanka, Shepard's mood was yet again grim. After a shower he laid down on his bed and tried to get some sleep. He knew it would probably not happen because Leah was finally back on the Normandy but as he laid there thinking, he fell asleep a lot faster than he expected.

After a terrible dream Shepard awoke covered in sweat. He glanced at the clock on the table next to him, it had been three hours. He sat up and put his legs over the side of his bed and sighed loudly rubbing his temples. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw a silhouette.

"Lights." He barked grabbing his sidearm.

The lights revealed Leah sitting on his coffee table holding a datapad. He stared at her and he stood slowly. He was in his boxer briefs and her eyes ran down the body she knew so well, he had several new scars but it was still him and the body she missed.

"People don't come back from the dead." She said flatly.

"I know." He walked a few steps closer and stood. "I understand your hesi..."

"Do you?" She interrupted. "If I died and came back," She stood. "...with Cerberus..."

"I know." He let his frustration finally show. "I don't want to work with them but the Council won't help. This threat is real and Cerberus can give me the resources we need to stop the Collectors."

"Garrus and Jacob told me. I get it..." Leah waved the datapad at him. "I also saw the Quarian's footage."

"I would never willingly work with them unless it was for good reason. Deep down I know you know this."

"I've also been reading about Project Lazarus and Doctor Chakwas' secret scans of you..." Her voice trailed off.

"Secret scans?" Shepard was taken by surprise.

"They all say it's you. I've watched you fight and you fight like you. You talk like you..."

"What secret scans?"

"You look like you." She ignored his question.

"It's me, Leah. I'm still the man I was 2 years ago. Every day all I could think about was finding you."

She clenched her jaw and stared at him. She walked to where he stood and walked around him, examining his body. She reached up and ran the tips of her fingers down his jaw line, between his abs, and looked back up at him. A tear slipped and slid down her cheek but his thumb was there to catch it, like always. He grabbed either side of her face and moved the hair from her battered face.

"I understand your hesitation..." He whispered tenderly. "...but it's me."

"You'll understand...that I need some time to..." She stopped.

"I get it." He did understand.

"I'll be in the crew quarters. I'm ready to fight when you need."

Leah didn't want to leave his touch but knew if she didn't leave now, she would never leave. But before she could turn to leave, Shepard leaned in slowly and kissed her softly. He moved slow enough to give her a chance to stop him but she didn't want to. Her eyes stayed open for a moment considering what was happening but his familiar and intoxicating taste took over her senses. She wrapped her arms around his neck because she wanted to devour him, she missed his lips and kiss more than air. They kissed so deeply and passionately that both their bodies came to life. She held onto his shoulders from under his arms as if she was going to fall and his left arm wrapped around her shoulders and right holding onto the small of her back. She forgot how massive he felt with her arms wrapped around him and he forgot how tiny she felt in his arms.

Shepard thought he was going to burst he was so happy Leah was in his arms again. He was so elated that he was not expecting her to suddenly move her arms and grip her hands together behind his neck. Quickly and roughly she spun him by his neck and toss him onto the couch. She was still standing, a right hand over her heart, and breathing heavily staring at him as if she wanted to kill him. He was back on his feet within seconds standing inches from her. She placed the hand that was on her chest, onto his chest. She was trying to keep it still but he could feel her hand trembling uncontrollably.

"Not yet..." She panted. "I don't know if it's you." She tried not to but she began to sob.

"Leah..." He wanted to argue and comfort her.

"I need time."

Leah then left his room quickly leaving Shepard standing there helpless.


	5. Chapter 4 : Can't Stay Away

This is after several mission with Leah back on the team. The Normandy Crew is currently still on Tuchanka after completing Mordin and Grunt's Loyalty missions.

**...w...**

Helping Grunt and Mordin on Tuchanka was a great distraction for Shepard. Having Leah back on the team has been a great but she was avoiding him as much as possible and only talking to him when he had to give her orders. Facing a Thrasher Maw was perfect because he could use big guns and shoot his anger out. He had some pride attached to him now after helping Grunt pass his Rite. He didn't know that's what the Krogan did and admired them more after that. Seeing Leah fight again was good too because he missed watching her graceful moves. She has gotten even more skilled than he remembered and that just made him wonder what she went through when he was gone.

As the crew walked back onto the Normandy, Thane was standing on the CIC and Leah stopped dead in her tracks.

"Krios."

"Vail."

Shepard looked between Leah and Thane wondering why they looked like they wanted to kill each other. Mordin didn't say a word and headed toward the Labs with an odd silence still hanging over him. Shepard felt bad that Maleon wasn't really kidnapped because Mordin was obviously hurt by the treachery. He wanted to go to the Labs to check on him but didn't want to leave this situation.

"Is everything okay here?" He asked.

"Yes." Thane and Leah answered together, still staring at each other.

"So... I leave this room and no one will die."

There was a pregnant pause and Shepard's whole body slumped.

"No." Both Thane and Leah finally answered.

Shepard let out a loud irritable sigh and shook his head, heading after Mordin. He was going to trust that both Leah and Thane respected him enough not to do anything stupid. Before the door close behind him he shot a look back. Thane was still standing there but Leah was gone. He was happy she left whatever that was and he walked into the Labs.

"Mordin?" He asked after entering the room.

"Thank you, Commander." He answered immediately.

"It's alright. How are yo..."

"May I ask you something?" He interrupted Shepard.

"Sure?"

"The female we picked up at the Shadow Broker's base. She is not human."

"...no."

"Irlan." His eyes were bright.

"Mordin, I came to see if you were okay."

"How I feel is irrelevant. Had I known an extinct member of a warrior species was on this ship I would have put my personal issues aside. You must allow me to run tests on her."

"I can promise she will hate you asking but I will introduce you."

"That would be sufficient."

"EDI," Shepard called.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Ask Leah to join us in the Labs please."

"I am unable to do that."

"Why?"

"Leah is currently in a fight with three armed Krogan for sport for the Krogan Clan Leader. She removed her comm so I cannot communicate with her."

"What?! Where? Tell Garrus to meet me there!"

"She is on Tuchanka in the Varren fighting pit and Garrus is there with her, Commander."

"Garrus is...?"

Shepard was furious. Why did she keep doing this to herself? He stomped out of the Labs with Mordin following behind him curious to see what he was going to do. Thane was still standing in the CIC and watched Shepard as he walked by.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. After you went behind the door she turned and headed back outside. Garrus ran after her."

Shepard and Mordin ran out of the Normandy and up to where Wrex was sitting. As they came on the scene, Leah was standing over two of the Krogan and fighting the third. Mordin was fascinated but Shepard jumped into the ring immediately pushing the two fighters apart.

"Enough!" He shouted.

"Shepard!" Wrex stood. "Your girl was just about to finish those whelps!"

"Shepard," Joker called over his comm. "...the Illusive Man has an urgent message for you."

"Normandy Crew get boarded now. Sorry Wrex, we need to get out of here. Urgent."

"I understand."

Shepard turned and grabbed Leah's arm but she immediately ripped it from his grip.

"Will you stop trying to hurt yourself! We have a job to do for Cerberus and I need you in one piece!" He shouted.

"I'm here to help Humanity, not Cerberus." She hissed.

Garrus helped Leah out of the pit, then Shepard.

"You know what I meant!" He yelled after her.

"Let her go. She's just blowing off steam." Garrus attempted to be light hearted.

"What are you doing? She could have got hurt!" Shepard shouted.

"You and I both know she does what she wants, Shepard. It's better to be close to help."

"...I'm sorry."

"I get it. I want her safe too but she is going through something right now."

Shepard, Garrus, and Mordin walked back to the Normandy. Joker made sure everyone was on board and they headed off Tuchanka.

As Shepard headed to speak to the Illusive Man, Mordin snuck away and walked directly to the Medical Bay. He walked up to Doctor Chakwas' desk and sat down in the chair close to her.

"Hello Mordin." She smiled sweetly slightly startled by how close he sat.

"You were the doctor on the first Normandy, correct?"

"Correct."

"How did you find Leah?"

"Leah was frozen in a Cerberus cryo tube and brought aboard after a mission."

"So you ran her original scans?"

"Yes?" She asked more as a question.

"Do you still have them?"

"I do."

"May I review them?"

"To what purpose?"

"An extinct species is alive and well before my eyes. I want to know more about her. Maybe my sources at Sur'Kesh cou..."

"Absolutely!" She interrupted. "I would love your opinion anyway! We wanted to have the Asari and Salarians look at the scans but Primarch Fedorian refused to allow us to do so at the time." She said digging through her desk and grabbed the data pad. She stared at it for a few seconds before handing it to him. She knew she could trust him but was wondering if the Primarch would not want him to see it.

"Here." Her curiosity won the morality battle.

"I will review and report."

Mordin stood from the chair and walked into the Labs. He was so involved in the reading that he didn't bother sitting, he just stood in the middle of his Labs reading Doctor Chakwas' reports on Leah from years ago. He was reading them so intensely that he did not hear Shepard enter the Labs behind him.

Shepard and the Illusive Man just ended a chat about an abandoned Collector Ship. Shepard was wary because why would the Turians just leave a disabled ship alone and how did they take the ship out? He then thought having Mordin on the team would be a great idea and since he was next to the Labs, that was his first stop.

"Mordin." Shepard snapped as if he had been calling his name for an hour.

"Commander? Yes?"

"I need you to suit up. We have an abandoned Collector Ship."

"Far too busy."

"Uh...what?"

"Wait? How did you find out about this? Abandoned Collector Ship is odd."

"Allegedly the Turians found it. Long story. I need you to come on."

"That makes no..."

"Mordin."

"I'm coming."

"I'll be with Joker when you are ready. I want to see this thing."

**...w...**

As Shepard, Garrus, Leah, Mordin, and Jacob searched the Collector Ship they became more and more concerned and disturbed. Finding out it was the same ship that attacked Horizon fueled them to search harder. There may be survivors Shepard was hoping until they rounded a corner.

"This is terrible..." Leah stared at the pile of human remains.

"Horrible. Despicable." Mordin added.

"Why would the Collectors just leave a pile of bodies lying around?" Garrus asked.

"Test subjects from control group." Mordin answered. "Discarded after experiment was over."

"There are worst things than death." Shepard was hoping to run into a Collector for payback.

"...like being a test subject for twisted aliens?" Leah looked at him.

The team moved passed the pile of remains pushing on wanting to get through this ship. Every corner they turned there were more dead humans and that just made the reality of the situation more grim. They all knew they wouldn't be saving anyone today, the Horizon colonists were dead.

They approached another computer console, this time with a dead collector near it.

"That's a Collector..." Leah looked at it.

"Were they experimenting on one of their own?" Garrus walked to the body.

As Shepard, EDI, and Mordin were inspecting the Collector body, Leah sat on the ground trying to clear her head. Something was wrong with this whole situation and the last thing she wanted to do was stare at a dead Collector. She was realizing that the intel Cerberus was providing was helping them. There were no secrets, that she could find yet, as she and Jack had spent hours reading through Cerberus files. They both hated Cerberus but this was serious and Cerberus was helping them.

Leah looked up at Shepard as he and EDI spoke. It was him. It was her Shepard and she saw that now. Cerberus brought _him_ back. Seeing him argue with the Illusive Man and Miranda was enough but she had to be sure.

"Let's find what we need before the Collectors come to salvage this vessel. Move out."

Shepard's voice and a slight wave got Leah off her feet. They began walking further into the Collector Ship. Joker's voice suddenly came over the comm.

"Commander. You have to hear this. On a hunch, I asked EDI to run an analysis on this ship."

"I compared the EM profile against data recorded by the original Normandy two years ago. They are an exact match." EDI stated.

"The same ship dogging me for two years? Way beyond coincidence." Shepard stopped walking.

"Something doesn't add up, Commander. Watch your back." Joker stated.

Leah's blood was now on fire because they were standing in the ship that killed him two years ago. She was praying for a battalion of Collectors because she wanted to kill them all. As they pushed forward they walked into a massive chamber.

Leah and Garrus stared in awe of the massive size of it. Shepard couldn't believe how huge this ship was either.

"This is unbelievable." Garrus stared.

"So many pods..." Leah stared.

"...You could depopulate all the Terminus Systems." Mordin added.

"They are going to hit Earth." Garrus' voice had such pain behind it.

"Not if we stop them."

"Look," Jacob pointed. "...a control panel."

They headed to a control console on a platform at the end of the walkway and waited for EDI to hack the program.

Leah stared at the scar on her hand and tears formed in her eyes. They were in the ship that took Shepard from her. She remembered ripping the lifepod door open just to find Joker lying there... Shepard not being there. A tear slipped and rolled down her cheek.

"Leah?" Garrus asked softly.

"I'm fine." She shook her head wiping the tear quickly.

"You know it's him. Stop torturing yourself."

"What?" She snapped.

"You know I love you and we vowed to be honest with each other. Stop trying to keep your distance from him to stop loving him. It isn't working."

"I know." She said making Garrus stop dead in his tracks. He wasn't expecting her to agree. "It hurt so bad when he died..." She continued.

"I know but few of us are awarded second chances, Leah."

She stared at Shepard as he spoke to Leah and sighed, then she looked at Garrus and winked.

**...w...**

The Collectors were hitting them hard and not letting them breath.

"Work faster EDI!" Shepard yelled.

They continued firing at the swarms of Collectors coming at them on the platforms. 2 Scions and husks were on the newest platform and Leah met eyes with Shepard before she jumped over the side and ran at the Collectors.

"Leah!" Garrus yelled.

"Lay down cover fire!" Shepard ordered.

He watched as she jumped over the hurdle and she vanished. All he could see is the top of the Scion.

"Fire!" Garrus yelled.

Suddenly a blue mess exploded from two different areas and no one could see the Scions or husks anymore. All was silent.

"Shepard," EDI began. "...you must manually reestablish my link to the command console."

"Garrus." He pointed.

"On it."

"Leah!" Shepard shouted.

He paced then walked toward where Leah ran as she hopped over and onto the ground near him. She was covered in parts of the Scions and removing them with a disgusted look on her face.

"They smell worse on the inside." She frowned.

"Will you please stop doing that. Please." He said barley above a whisper as she walked by him.

"Aye." She stopped and said looking at him.

His mouth fell open. She would normally fight him for even suggesting such a thing and this was the first time she had said 'aye' to him in a long time. He didn't know what to say so he simply reached up a pulled a piece of Scion off her face and she smiled back at him.

"I found data that could help us successfully navigate the Omega 4 relay." EDI said.

Shepard blinked and shook his head, walking toward the control console to talk to EDI about her data find. But as EDI continued her conversation, they all found out that the Illusive Man had sent the Turian message. Their mood turned quickly to anger...

"That son of a bitch!" Leah shouted.

"We could have died today!" Garrus added.

"Let's get back to the Normandy. I'll give the Illusive Man something."


	6. Chapter 5 : Identifying the DNA

After the chat with the Illusive Man and briefing the crew.

**...w...**

After the debrief with Shepard, Leah walked into the Life Support room and stood. She needed to talk to someone and other than Shepard and Garrus there was only one person on the ship that knew her very well. Since Thane knew her since she was so young, this was the guidance she needed right now.

"Are you going to say hello or just stand there?" Thane asked after a long few moments.

"I wanted to see if I was still welcome." She smiled.

"You were always welcome in my home."

Leah walked into the room further and stopped next to him. He immediately stood and hugged her tight. After their embrace he sat back down and held his hand for her to sit in the chair across from him. She took it and smiled politely.

"I was surprised to see you here." She began.

"I was surprised to see you here." He repeated. "You were more of the alone type."

"You taught me it was better to be alone."

"And... At that time I thought it was."

"Do you remember when you met Irikah? You told me that nothing was the same after you met her.".

"I suspect the Commander is your Irikah."

"Aye. He brightened my entire world, Thane. Exactly as you explained it to me when you met your wife. I had no idea it was possible and I always thought you were a fool...but..."

"You are here to talk to me because you don't know who he is anymore?"

"The Shepard I knew died two years ago. This new guy... Is also the Shepard I knew...but works for my enemy."

"Leahala," Thane grabbed her hands. "...may I say something." He wasn't asking.

"Aye."

"You also work for them. Does that make you your enemy? Does that change your ideals in anyway? Or are they a means to an end? He is a good man and fights them when he needs to. Cerberus is not running him and I can promise you that."

"...I just..."

Thane let go of her hands and smiled leaning back.

"Search his thoughts, see for yourself. You can do that. It'll be devastating to relive some of his memories but you'll see."

"I'm afraid to do that."

"Because if what might happen?"

"He always seems to see my feelings when I touch him..."

"Interesting." He simply stated.

**...w...**

Shepard was pissed. He stomped out of the meeting with the Illusive Man and debriefed everyone the best he could without breaking anything. He was still angry even after seeing the reason behind the Illusive Man's actions. Putting everyone at risk for data.

Shepard headed up to his room more angry than he had been in awhile. He still couldn't believe the Illusive Man put him and his crew in that sort of danger so easily. The silence of the elevator ride just made him fume more. He walked into his quarters and began stripping his armor tossing pieces all over. He didn't care that he would have to pick them up later, he just needed to throw something.

"That mother fucker!" He shouted.

"Commander Shepard," EDI's voice sounded.

"I swear if you say another fucking word I will let Joker fry your circuit boards. Shut down all comms to my room and leave me the hell alone!" He shouted at the ceiling.

"John?" A soft concerned female voice asked.

He spun and Leah stood behind him with a confused look on her face. The piece of armor he had in his hand, he set down on the desk and sighed.

"I asked EDI to announce me." She folded her arms together and lifted an eyebrow amused.

"I'm sorry." He sat down in his chair and grabbed onto his head in frustration.

"Don't be. That was bullshit what he did. We could have died over there."

Shepard's hands fell to his lap with a slap and he stared at Leah.

"I am happy you're here." He simply said letting the anger go, losing himself in her beauty.

"I want to see something." She walked up and kneeled at his feet.

Shepard sat up and leaned toward her.

"What?"

"Close your eyes." She stated and he did. "Think back to your last moments."

Shepard's eyes shot open and he leaned away from her. He knew exactly what she was planning and knew that it was a bad idea. That was too much for her to see... too much pain for them both.

"Leah."

"I'm only asking once."

He sighed and leaned back in, doing as she asked. Leah grabbed his hands and she suddenly felt every emotion he had from wanting her at the Citadel before the original attack and wanting everyone safe during the original attack then nothing...to then being heartbroken when he woke up alive, anger for Cerberus, more anger for the Council not helping, more heartbreak when she swatted him away, then blinding hatred for Cerberus putting her and everyone at risk, and most of all his still overwhelming want, need, and love for her.

What Leah didn't expect, but should have guessed, was not being able to control her emotions and showing Shepard everything. He tightened his grip on her as her images came flooding into him. From the devastation finding just Joker in the escape pod, pain for two years from torture both physical and mental, finding him alive, anger for the Cerberus ties, and a growing love even when she stayed away.

Leah let go, tears streaming down her face and she stared at him. Shepard was breathing heavily and tears were running down his face but he was confused, he hasn't let emotion go in so long.

"It's from me." She laughed wiping his tears. "You must have felt my emotions."

"You... I..."

"Stop. I'm sorry I was so terrible to you. When you showed up..."

"Don't. I saw it all." He stopped her.

"I'm sorry. You are the only person I cannot control my memory exchange with." She trailed off.

"Leah, I get it your hesitation to trust me but you know I would only do this for the right reasons."

"Aye."

Shepard hearing her say that lost his ability to control himself. He stood and pulled Leah to her feet as if she weighed two pounds. He then kissed her hard not caring if she was going to throw him again because he needed her. She pushed him into the desk kissing him back and they began removing each other's clothes quickly not letting anything stop them this time. He swatted the items off the desk and spun setting her down removing her pants and underwear. He entered her more harshly than he wanted to but he needed to be inside her. Her nails dug into his back and she gasped forgetting how big he felt inside of her. He groaned into her mouth but did not stop his delicious torture even though he almost finished because of her tightness.

It was as though time and space stopped for them, everything was right in the world because they were both together again. His rhythm was gaining momentum and it wasn't long before he remembered every sweet spot to set his warrior godess on fire. After her very first loud orgasm, Shepard tightened his grip to lift her. Leah wrapped her arms and legs around Shepard and he picked her up walking them to his bed. She kissed, nipped, and licked every delicious part of his lips, chin, face, neck, and chest as they headed over. When they plopped onto the bed, he held nothing back making her scream his name. She bit his chest trying not to be too loud but he was ruthless with her body. He was impressed he remembered everything that set her off, every touch, kiss and tender spot. He made sure his tough warrior turned to mush in his arms.

Leah saw stars behind her eyes, something that hasn't happened to her in 2 years. Shepard was the only man that could turn her into a helpless woman with just a touch and kiss. She both hated and loved it. As the pressure began building again and her body stiffened, she screamed his name again digging into his back, not caring if she was drawing blood. This time Shepard let himself find his end, proud he lasted as long as he did. They just held each other panting letting their heart beats and breaths slow.

"John?" Leah said after a few minutes passed.

"Yea?" He looked up.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you."

**...w...**

Beeping sounded making Mordin jump into action. He ran to the computer and began typing away staring at the screen. He looked away then back again and smiled widely.

"Doctor Chakwas, can you please join me in the Labs?"

Within a few minutes Doctor Chakwas was in the Labs looking annoyed.

"I was in middle of a..."

"Just look." He pointed.

She walked to the screen and gasped, her hand clasping over her mouth in shock.

"This is Leah's DNA...wait... You identified the third marker?" She asked over a few moments of studying the data.

"On a hunch I ran Leah's DNA with the Collector DNA."

"This cannot be right." Doctor Chakwas stared.

"Fascinating!" Mordin smiled.

"This is..."

"She is part Prothean." Mordin was excited.

"That explains the structure..."

"Right. Only Prothean's had the quad-squad strand."

"So she is Irlan. With Turian _and_ Prothean."

"This is just speculation. Maybe a grandmother mated with a Prothean and mother a Turian."

"Fascinating." They both beamed.

"EDI," Doctor Chakwas called. "...have Garrus, Leah, and Shepard meet us here immediately."

"I will inform Garrus but Shepard wishes to be alone."

"Have Leah get him."

"She is with him."

"...oh..."

Garrus walked into the Lab a few moments later and looked around.

"EDI told me I was needed." He was confused.

"Leah's third marker is Prothean." Doctor Chakwas smiled pointing to the screen.

"Wait... What?" Garrus gasped walking to the screen and staring at it.

"I ran Leah's DNA with the Collector DNA. She is part Prothean." Mordin beamed repeating it.

"Prothean and Turian?" Garrus was stunned.

"We are speculating that her grandmother mated with a Prothean. They live for thousands of years, right?" Mordin asked.

"Right." Garrus agreed.

"Her father must have been Turian." Doctor Chakwas added.

"That is amazing no wonder she is the perfect soldier." Garrus smiled. "Where is she? Shepard too?"

"They are together...not wanting to be disturbed."

Garrus smiled happy she took his advice.

**...w...**

Shepard was sound asleep for the first time in a long time. He was lying on his stomach with his arms wrapped in his pillow and Leah was resting against his back wide awake. She began kissing his back slowly until his eyes opened and he turned to look at her.

"Hey you." His sleepy voice made her smile.

"Hey you."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About six hours."

"Wow..." He sat up and stretched.

"What?"

"I haven't slept that much since..." He stopped.

Leah kissed him before he could say 'he died'. She didn't want to hear it. She crawled up his legs and sat across his lap, grabbing onto his face.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered.

"Agreed. I'm here with you now." He ran his hands down her face and kissed her again.

Beeping suddenly sounded from Shepard's desk and both of them looked up curious.

"EDI?" He asked.

"There is an incoming message from Alliance HQ, from Admiral Steven Hackett."

"Hackett?" Leah asked.

"I don't know." Shepard shrugged.

Leah immediately stood pulling him to his feet. He slipped on a pair of N7 shorts and walked to his computer. His screen suddenly turned dark and Admiral Hackett's face appeared.

"Commander," He smiled. "Thank you for your time. I'll keep this brief."

Leah watched as Shepard took Admiral Hackett's call. It sounded like a mission that Hackett had sent Leah on several times during the two years they thought Shepard was dead. Hearing that Shepard would have to go alone made her angry. She slipped into her sports bra and shorts and waited silently until the call was over.

"...we'll debrief you when you're back." Hackett added.

"Got it." Shepard agreed.

"Hackett out."

Shepard shut down the screen and walked to the edge of the stairs and stood. Leah stared at him with a look of anger clearly on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"You're kidding right." She snapped.

"Doesn't sound like he was kidding."

"Like HELL you're going into a Bartarian prison alone. I'll go in your place."

"No. I will. You stay here."

"John! You can't. You're the Commander of a ship, you're more important that I am. What if something happens?!"

"Leah," He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "...I am asking you to stay here. It's an easy pick up. If things get hairy, I'll call you in immediately. Deal."

"..." She squinted her eyes in irritation.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Joker," He called winking at Leah, but she pushed him away from her. "...head to the Bahak System, Viper Nebula and to Aratoht."

"Yes, Commander."

"If anything happens to you..." She growled.

"I know."

"I don't think you do. If something happens to you, I will burn down that planet to find you."

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Shepard joked before tackling her on the bed.


	7. Chapter 6 : Project Rho

This takes place after Shepard saves Doctor Kenson and they made it out of the Bartarian Prison.

**...w...**

Dr. Kenson and Shepard landed on the asteriod landing pad. He was more interested in their project after getting the details from her. If she did have the information to prove the Reapers were coming, this would help him with the Council and all the other people who did not believe him. He was impressed with the facility they built for this Project and was happy to get more details.

"Here we are. Welcome to Project Base." She smiled.

They exited the shuttle and Shepard kept looking around amazed with the facilities. His eyes then stared at a massive clock above the door reading: 2:03:25:22...21...20...

"What's that?" He pointed.

"That's our countdown to Arrival. When that gets to zero... The Reapers will have come."

Shepard knew the situation was serious but having a countdown. As Doctor Kenson explained the science behind how they came up with the countdown, they headed toward the artifact. He tried to listen but all he could think about was only having two days left before the Reapers would reach Earth.

"Leah?" He called but his comm wasn't working. "EDI?"

"One second," Doctor Kenson's omni tool came up. "...let me get the door."

As the door slid open, Shepard stepped back and gasped. The artifact was out in the open.

"Commander Shepard, I give you Project Rho." She proclaimed proudly.

"You have a Reaper artifact just sitting here... out in the open?!"

"When we found it, it showd me a vision of the Reapers' arrival."

"Kenson, this is not good." He stared at the massive artifact.

"Give it a moment, Shepard. It will give you the proof you need."

Suddenly a burst of energy almost knocked Shepard backwards. It felt as though fingers were trying to snake their way into his brain and flashes of images began. The images were clear as he saw Reapers making their way toward a Mass Relay. When the visions stopped he was exhausted and fell to his knees.

Shepard then heard Doctor Kenson give the order to fire on him. He stood on uneasy legs and tried to fight back but before he could call for assistance, he went down.

**...w...**

Leah was pacing in the CIC waiting for any news. It has almost been a full day and they have not heard from Shepard. He said if anything was wrong he would contact them but he hasn't even checked in and that had her worried.

"Try to meditate." Thane smiled.

"That was your method, not mine. I cannot sit quiet while Shepard is out there alone."

"He'll be fine, Leah." Garrus patted her shoulder. "He's a good soldier, Leah."

"I know he is but... when you are all alone and not checking in... people tend to worry."

"Joker, can we get an update." Garrus asked through the ship comm.

"...well..." Joker cleared his throat.

Leah's expression fell and she met eyes with Thane then Garrus.

"Well what?" She snapped.

"We've lost his signal." EDI answered.

Leah walked directly to the cockpit with purpose she was considering strangling Joker or breaking an arm, she'd figure that out when she got there. Both Garrus and Thane ran after her trying to get her to calm down.

"What do you mean you've lost his signal?!" Leah yelled at Joker as she walked into the cockpit.

"He was right there!" Garrus shouted.

"EDI, please find the Commander!" Joker was drumming away at the controls. "He was there then we lost communications."

"Just like that?" Thane asked.

"Yes. He was there then something happened..."

"Something happened!" Leah repeated. "So the Commander is out there alone and you LOSE him?"

"Leah," Thane pulled her to him. "...yelling at Joker will not aid him in finding Shepard."

"Do you think breaking a leg will _aid_ him?"

"Leahala!" Thane scolded.

"Do you think Hackett knows where Kenson's base was?" Leah looked at Garrus.

"I don't know." He answered.

"There is an asteriod," EDI began. "...I am picking strange readings. The projected path from Shepard and Doctor Kenson's shuttle suggests this as a possible destination."

"Get me there!" Leah demanded.

"We can be there in a few hours."

**...w...**

Shepard strapped his armor back on after knocking out the guards and making a mech open his prison. He was even more angry because Kenson had him sedated for almost 2 days, they only had minutes left before the Reapers were coming. He heard Doctor Kenson call over the loud speaker for more guards because he escaped the Med Bay, then he heard a massive explosion behind him. The blast forced him down to the ground and his head was still fuzzy because of the sedation so the blast was no help. As the dust and debris cleared, he saw Leah and Garrus entering through the newly made hole in the wall searching for him.

"What took you so long?" He asked as he stood.

"You said you'd call." Leah winked. "Are you okay?"

He looked very beat up but Leah was too angry to worry about his wounds at this time. She wanted to go through that base and kill everyone person she found for hurting him but they needed to get Shepard out of there.

"Yea."

"Let's go." Garrus pointed.

"No." Shepard refused. "I have to go get Doctor Kenson. You two go back to the Normandy and have the team clear the landing area. She's been calling all forces to come stop me so we may run into a few people, I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Are you kidding?!" Leah refused. "I will not leave your side!"

"Garrus, go. Leah is coming with me."

"Where are we headed?"

"Project control. If we come across some of Kenson's men, keep one alive to find out where it is."

"Copy that."

The two opened the door and ran out heading for the control center. There were a lot of security in the way but Leah and Shepard were able to shoot them down easily. For a security force, they weren't that good against these two. They did leave a few alive to get information from them. Some fought back, others didn't. After their interrogation, they traveled through several corridors and down a few elevators before entering a room with a massive computer.

"Is this it?" Leah asked.

"The guy you tortured said so." He chuckled.

"Welcome to Project Control." The computer stated making them stop.

"That was easy." Leah shrugged.

Shepard walked to the computer.

"I want to activate the project." He ordered.

"What project?" Leah looked up confused.

"Warning!" The computer stated. "Activating the project will result in an estimate 305,000 casualties."

"Shepard?" Leah shouted running to him pulling him from the console. "What are you doing?"

"The Reapers are going to come through this relay, Leah. We have to destroy it."

"What casualties is she talking about?"

"There is a Bartarian System not far from here. The Mass Relay will destroy it."

Leah looked away. She understood they needed to destroy the relay but killing 305,000 Bartarians to do it.

"Do it." She frowned. "We have no choice."

Shepard hit the button and the engines started making the entire room shake.

"Alert!" Shepard called. "All colonists living in the Bahak System this is..."

"Shepard!" Doctor Kenson stopped his transmission. "No! Do you have any idea what you have done! You leave me no choice. If we cannot stop this asteriod it must be destroyed!"

"Tell me where to find Doctor Amanda Kenson." Shepard asked the computer.

"Let's go get that crazy bitch." Leah cocked her pistol.

**...w...**

Kenson stood in front of the reactor. She was upset that Shepard put the asteroid on a collision course with the Alpha Relay but knew she couldnt stop it.

"Step away from the reactor." Shepard shouted.

Both Leah and Shepard kept their guns trained on her.

"You ruined everything!" She shouted at him. "I cant hear their whispers anymore!"

"Turned around. Now!" He ordered.

"You've taken them away from me. I will never see the Reapers arrival." She pulled out a detonator. "All you had to do was stay asleep. None of this had to happen."

"Kenson, you don't have to do this. We can get off this asteroid."

"No. We cannot." Kenson hissed almost pushing the button.

Leah shot her twice in the chest and once in the head, killing her. The ship VI kept announcing that the collision was imminent and they were getting closer and closer.

"Shepard, we have to go."

"Let's go."

**...w...**

Shepard and Leah ran to the landing area of the building and onto the landing pad of the asteriod. There were men on top still fighting so they had to take them down. After the coast was clear they ran to the radio tower wanting to call Joker. They didn't see the Normandy anywhere in sight.

"Shepard to the Normandy, do you copy? Can you hear me Joker."

"What the hell?" Leah cocked her gun and pointed it behind Shepard.

Shepard looked over at what Leah was staring at and there stood Harbinger before them as a hologram.

"Shepard, you have become an annoyance. You fight against inevitability." As Harbinger spoke Shepard walked closer to it and Leah searched the area for Collectors. "...your leaders will beg to be harvested."

"Maybe you're right." He stated making Leah walk up to him confused. "Maybe we can't win this. But we'll fight you regardless. Just like we did Sovereign. Just like we're doing now! However insignificant we might be, we will fight. We will sacrifice. And we will find a way! That is what humans do."

"Know this as you die in vain. Your time will come. Your species will fall. Prepare yourselves for the arrival." Harbinger was gone.

"Why can't the Council witness this crazy shit we see?" Leah asked.

"That's too easy." Shepard looked back at Leah and shrugged.

She laughed because that is only something Shepard would do. Anyone else would be running for the hills crying for their mothers after talking to a hologram of an alien hell bent on killing the human race.

"Commander Shepard, Normandy inbound."

"Let's go!" He held his hand out to Leah.

After a quick pick up, Leah and Shepard were back on the Normandy. Shepard bolted away from Leah and ran to the galaxy map hoping the Bartarian system would somehow make it out but what he saw was the opposite. He gripped the rails and leaned into them letting his head fall as Leah ran up. He was devastated that he just murdered 305,000 innocent people. Leah walked up the stairs and onto the Galaxy Map platform. Her hand ran up Shepard's back offering comfort but she knew it wouldn't help.

"Shepard," She pulled him to her. "It was the right thing to do. You tried to warn them."

"I know..."

"You really need to go see Doctor Chakwas."

"Yea..."

He walked away from her and headed down to the infirmary to get checked out.

**...w...**

Leah left Shepard alone wanting him to clear his head. After a workout and a sparring session with Grunt, she decided to head up to the Med Bay to check on him but stopped when she saw Doctor Chackwas standing outside.

"What's going on?" Leah asked after she approached her.

"Admiral Hackett came to see Shepard." She pointed.

"Admiral Hackett is here?"

Leah looked through the glass and couldn't believe she was seeing Hackett. It looked like they were in a very heated conversation but she didn't want to walk in there, she knew it wasn't her place right now. She watched as Shepard began pacing and looking at the ground like he was really disappointed. The two men then shook hands and exited the infirmary. Leah and Hackett met eyes and he smiled giving her a slight nod before leaving the Normandy. Shepard walked up to the two women and sighed loudly.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

"I'm going to have to stand trial for what happened."

"What?" Leah gasped.

"Shepard!" Doctor Chakwas gasped. "That is terrible."

"It's my fault." He looked at Leah then looked away.

"I will leave you two." Doctor Chakwas said meekly before walking away.

"John! You did nothing wrong!"

"When we're done here, I need to turn myself in."

"Do you realize what you are saying?"

"Leah..."

"No!" She interrupted him. "You'll be jailed or who knows what else! I...I just got you back."

"I know but... it's the right thing to do."

"Blowing up that Mass Relay was the right thing to do, John!" She shouted.

"You and I know that." He shouted back. "The shit we have seen has been enough evidence for us but we haven't been able to prove what we've seen."

"What good are all those fucking reports!" She still shouted not realizing she was now crying. "Why bother with them at all then! You humans and your stupid ass reports!"

"Leah," He walked up and hugged her. "...I know you're pissed but you have to understand. Hackett says the evidence isn't that damning against me."

"And if you are taken away from me... again?"

"Stop." He held her.

Leah pushed away from him and walked away getting onto the elevator. Shepard frowned and headed to the CIC for their next mission wanting to leave her alone. She just needed a few minutes to think about it and she would see that it was the right thing to do for the Alliance. He thought getting back into the swing of things would get their mind off what has to happen at the end so he decided that they needed to go after the Reaper IFF.

**...w...**

The team suited up and waited until they got to the derelict Reaper. Suddenly the Normandy began to shake and the rude got very bumpy. Shepard and Leah ran to the cockpit wanting to know what was going on.

"What's with all the chop, Joker?" Shepard asked.

"Doing my best. The wind's gusting to 500 kph. There's a second ship alongside the reaper. It's not transmitting any IFF, but the ladar paints its silhouette as geth."

"I guess we know why the science tea. Stopped reporting in." Leah added.

Suddenly the chop ended and it was smooth sailing.

"What just happened?"

"The reapers mass effect fields are still active. We just passed inside their envelope."

Shepard and Leah walked toward the CIC and smiled at the team.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Shepard winked.


	8. Chapter 7 : Collector Homeworld

This is after they collect the Reaper IFF, Legion's loyalty mission, and they are all ready to go. The Collectors have just attacked the Normandy and Shepard returns to the ship...

**...w...**

"Everyone?" Miranda entered the briefing room. "You lost everyone and damn near lost the ship too?!"

"I know, alright." Joker shouted. "I was here!"

The mood was definitely grim but Leah had, had enough. Who knows what Joker went through and for anyone to blame him was just idiotic.

"This isn't his fault! We left him here with no Military backup. This is on us!" Leah got in Miranda's face.

Shepard walked over and pulled Leah away from Miranda before they started to fight.

"She's right." Jacob walked over. "None of us caught it."

"Mr. Taylor is correct." EDI began. "The harmful data in the Collector drive was even more sophisticated than the black box Reaper virus I was given."

"I heard it was a rough ride. How are you holding up?" Shepard asked.

"There is a lot of empty chairs in here." Joker frowned.

"We did everything we could, Jeff." EDI tried to comfort him.

"Yea," Joker sighed looking at the floor. "...thanks mom."

"Is the ship clean? We can't risk this happening again."

"EDI and I purged the system. The Reaper IFF is can go through the Omega Four Relay when you are ready."

"Don't get me started on unshackling a damned AI." Miranda hissed.

"What can I do against the Collectors? Break my arm at them?" Joker fought back. "EDI cleared the ship. She is alright."

"I assure you that i am still bound by protocols in my programming. Even if i were not, you are my crew mates." EDI stated.

"EDI has had many opportunities to kill us. We need all the help we can get." Shepard crossed his arms and smiled.

"We have your back, EDI." Leah stated staring straight at Miranda. "Sounds like we have everything we need to hit the Omega 4 relay."

"We can go rescue the crew." Shepard added.

"We've done everything we can. It's time we take the fight to the Collectors."

**...w...**

Shepard was sitting at his desk going through the schematics of the relay again. Making sure everything was perfect without knowing what exactly was on the other side. Leah woke from the bed and sat up looking around and was unable to see him.

"John?" She asked.

"Yea?" He asked.

She wrapped the sheet around her and walked to his desk leaning against the wall. He tossed the data pad down and leaned back in his chair rubbing his face.

"You really should get some sleep." She smiled.

"I know. I just... We'll be at the Omega 4 relay in a few hours and I just want to make sure..."

"We will be fine." She walked up and sat on his lap snuggling into his chest.

"I know. There is something else." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"What?"

"EDI and I have been talking. She may have found some information and clues on at least 3 other Irlan children that made it off your planet before the Bartarians killed everyone."

"What?!" Leah sat up.

"Yea. She's chasing down some leads. We should have something when we get back."

"You have been looking this whole time?"

"Not this whole time. She just told me about some secret Cerberus files but Leah, that's not it." Shepard reached for and held up a datapad. "Mordin and Doctor Chakwas ran your DNA with the Collector DNA. They discovered that you are part Prothean."

Leah stood from his lap and stared at the datapad. Shepard stood as well watching as she paced.

"That is impossible... It was forbidden. The Protheans were not allowed to mate with anyone other than their own, or that's what they used to say."

"Well... These computer systems are not wrong. You're ancestors must have been great rule followers like you."

"I wish they would have lived to tell me something...anything about my history." She stopped and looked up at Shepard. "Thank you. I appreciate your effort."

"I love you, Leah. I want you happy."

"I love you." She walked to him letting the sheet fall. "But if you want me happy, then you'd be in bed right now. Naked." She smiled.

"Yes ma'am." He laughed scooping her into his arms and walked them to bed.

**...w...**

The Normandy was tough and held through the attack after going through the Omega 4 Relay. They crash landed onto a section of the Collector Base and prayed they didn't set off any alarms. The teams exited the Normandy and started their breach into the Collector Base.

Tali was in the ventilation shaft and Garrus was leading the fire team. Shepard wanted to keep Leah close but with the resistance they were going to face, he sent her with Garrus for the added support.

"Leah!" Shepard called to her before they split up.

"Yes?"

"Be careful. No crazy bullshit. We all leave together." He said the last sentence loudly.

"Same goes for you." She winked then kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you." He kissed her one last time. "Let's move out!"

Shepard, Grunt, and Thane grabbed their gear and split from everyone else.

Garrus, Leah, and the others started moving on. They were not sure what they would face but they were all ready. Leah felt a little better with Shepard taking Thane. She knew he'd watch out for Shepard for her sake.

It didn't take long for Leah to stop worrying about Shepard because of the resistance they were expecting and received. She and her team ended up having to face a massive amount of Collectors.

"Contact!" Leah shouted and began firing.

The fight felt like it was endless. The Collectors were coming from all angles.

"Legion!" Garrus yelled. "Make your way to the door so we can open it when Shepard calls!"

"On it." Legion called and hopped over running toward the door.

The group moved swiftly with Legion to ensure his safety to open the door. Suddenly doors behind them shut and the Collectors were stopped from advancing. Leah stood and looked around.

"I thought I should close those doors before I open this one." Legion began.

"Great idea!" Garrus laughed.

"Come in!" Shepard's voice rang over the comm.

"Open the door!" Leah shouted.

"Look out!" Miranda pointed. "Seeker swarms!"

They all opened fire waiting for Shepard and his small crew to cross the threshold. As Legion worked on getting the door to shut the rest of the crew held the door firing at the Collectors. Finally the door slammed shut.

"Nice work!" Shepard patted Legion on the shoulder.

"Shepard." Leah said flatly from behind them.

Shepard turned and his whole expression changed when he saw the full pods. They walked to the pods that were holding the Normandy crew members and some of the missing colonists from Horizon.

"It looks like one of the missing colonists." Miranda inspected the tube.

"There are more over here." Mordin called out.

"She's still alive. Get them out of there!" Shepard demanded. "Hurry!"

As the colonist melted before their eyes it made them all work harder at getting the tubes open. Doctor Chakwas was in one of the tubes and Leah smashed it open with the butt of her rifle. As she fell out of it, Shepard caught her.

"Doctor Chakwas!" He said gently setting her down.

"Are you okay?" Leah touched her face and checked her hands.

"Shepard? You...you came for us?"

"No one gets left behind."

As Doctor Chakwas explained what happened to the colonists Leah was inspecting the area. As the plan was set into motion, Grunt was taking the survivors back to the Normandy and everyone else was headed out.

**...w...**

Shepard, Garrus, and Leah were standing on the platform waiting.

"Alright. This is it. All the tubes lead into here." Shepard activated the platform and it shifted into moving.

"This should be interesting." Leah cocked her pistol.

"EDI, what can you tell us? What are they doing?"

As EDI explained the readings Leah lost the ability to listen. They entered a chamber and there stood a massive Reaper shaped like a human skeleton.

"Not just any Reaper..." Shepard stared. "...a human Reaper."

The platform locked itself with the others making their feet uneasy. It wasn't easy looking at this massive humanoid Reaper wondering what they were building that thing for and why it looked human.

"This is unbelievable." Leah stared.

"If you shoot the tubes, you should be able to destroy it." EDI explained.

Other platforms suddenly began to emerge and the Collectors began to attack wildly.

"Shoot the tubes when you see them open!" Shepard ordered.

As the fight continued they were able to get the human Reaper to fall into the bowels of the ship and take out the Collectors that showed up on the other platforms.

"Ground team? Status!" Shepard ordered.

"It's Thane. We are holding but they keep coming, a quick exit is preferable."

Leah sighed happy that Thane made it. She and Garrus exchanged and quick smile with a nod.

"Head to the Normandy. Joker, prep the engines. I'm about to blow this place." Shepard ordered.

"Copy that. Commander, i have an incoming signal from the Illusive Man. EDI is patching it through."

Garrus held up his omni tool and the illusive man was standing before the three of them.

"Shepard, you've done the impossible." The Illusive Man grinned.

"I'm not finished here yet. This base is ten minutes from extinction." Shepard ignored him.

"Wait, I have a better option." He added.

Leah and Garrus exchanged looks as the Illusive Man was begging Shepard not the blow the base. The technology could be useful but could they trust in in Cerberus hands.

"...I didn't discard you because you were valuable. Don't be so quick to discard this facility, think of the potential."

"He's right. The technology here could be useful." Garrus added.

"If they use it for it's intended purpose." Leah added.

"Fine." Shepard agreed. "But if this comes back to bite me in the ass that Cerberus used it to try to control the Reapers instead of eliminate them, I will find you."

"I'm glad we could agree."

Shepard set the pulse to kill the organics but save the facility and as he did, the massive human Reaper shot up and fired some sort of weapon at them making them all fall to the ground.

"Did you get it set?" Leah asked.

"Yes! Let's go kill this fucker."

**...w...**

Shepard woke. His head throbbed and he couldn't breathe. He sat up and realized a pillar was resting across his back restricting his breathing. He stood tossing it back and looked around for Leah and Garrus. He ran to Leah first lifting a pillar off her and pulling her to her feet. Together they ran to garrus and rolled him onto hus back. She sighed and smiled in relief when his eyes opened and he groaned in pain.

"Do you copy?" Joker's voice rang. "Come on Shepard, don't leave me hanging. Do you copy."

"We copy. Did the ground team make it?"

"All survivors on board. Were just waiting for you."

Shepard, Leah, and Garrus headed for the Normandy as fast as their legs would carry them. The Collector Ship was still coming apart around them but that wasn't stopping them. That charge would be going off soon and they needed to get off that base now! When they jumped onto the Normandy they let out a sigh of relief but headed straight for the cockpit.

"Detonation is ten...nine...eight..." EDI was counting.

"Yea, got the gist of it!" Joker interrupted her. "Hold on!"

Joker got the Normandy safely out of the blast radius just in time. The crew of the Normandy cheered and hugged each other happy they survived. Leah turned to head down to the cargo bay to check the damage as Shepard had asked her to.

"Commander, the Illusive Man wishes to speak to you." Joker turned around and looked him.

"On my way." Shepard said.

"Shepard," Leah turned and looked at him. "...let him know he's an asshole."

"Yes ma'am." He winked.

The Normandy had taken quite a beating and he assessed what he could as he headed to the comm room, removing a large piece of the doorway just to get in.

"Shepard..." The Illusive Man started.

"I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time hearing you. I'm getting a lot of bullshit on this line." He then walked away not wanting to speak to that man again. "Joker, lose this channel."

"Aye, aye." Joker's smiled was big enough to hear in his voice.

Shepard walked down to the cargo bay to join his crew and smiled happy everyone lived. Leah came up from behind and hugged him.

"Now what?" She asked her voice muffled against his back.

"A short vacation." He grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him. "...Then I have to head to Earth."

"Where will you go?" Garrus asked seeing Leah's face drop.

"Uh..." Shepard shrugged.

"I have a place on Palavan." Leah smiled.

"I guess we're headed to Palavan." Shepard kissed her.

**...w...**

That's it for my Mass Effect 2! Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I know my stories go fast! Stay tuned for Mass Effect 3 with Shepard and Leah!


End file.
